


圣斗士相关抽风段子

by GreenTourmaline



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline
Summary: SS抽风段子，沙雕恶趣味，OOC到起飞。Chapter 1: 青铜四小强开直播被问及谁是黄金圣斗士中高岭之花Chapter 2: 巨蟹宫死人脸被投诉半夜扰民，撒加约谈迪斯马斯克
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. 青铜四小强的直播

下戏后，四小青铜在X站开直播，从制作组筛选出的粉丝提问中抽签回答。

紫龙：好，就此打住。让我们换到下一题。

（紫龙从桶里抽出一张卡片，只看一眼就皱了眉）

紫龙：由于制作组的失误，一张祝福卡片被混在了提问里，换下一张。

（紫龙将纸片扔在了“已读”堆里，被星矢顺手摸走，正在抽签的紫龙阻止不及）

星矢：我看看是什么祝福……“黄金圣斗士里，谁是公认的'高岭之花'？求官方答案！”…………咦？这不是祝福卡片啊？

（冰河咳嗽，瞬低头，紫龙面色黑沉）

（弹幕瞬间爆炸，滚过一大波铜球）

紫龙：看来这个问题是不回答不行了。你们的意见是什么？

冰河：（面色冰冷）………

瞬：（迟疑）呃……

星矢：“高岭之花”的话，也只有他了吧？

紫龙：（沉重点头）嗯，也只有【他】了。

瞬：嗯，那应该就是他了！我数一二三，我们一起说出答案吧。一，二……三！

紫龙：沙加！

星矢：阿布罗狄！

冰河：（低头）恩……恩师卡妙……

瞬：（一脸懵懂）诶？居然不是……穆先生吗……

（弹幕炸锅Again，一片233333）

星矢：……啊——？

紫龙：（黑线）怎么会是穆！？

冰河：（小声地）……我可以改答案吗？

瞬：？？？

瞬：（弱弱地）可是，只有穆先生是居住在高岭啊………

星矢：………

冰河：………

紫龙：………（老师还定居在庐山呢……）

（弹幕：“然后还貌美如花对吗233”）

星矢：双鱼宫不也在高岭吗？阿布罗狄的小宇宙还是玫瑰花形态啊！他人也被称为玫瑰一样的男人，高、岭、之、花，你们到底都怎么想的？

紫龙：……我选择沉默。

冰河：……我选择死亡。

紫龙：（同情眼看向冰河）你是离死亡不远了。

冰河：呵呵。

（直播到此，忽然雪花屏）

OVER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻微博的时候发现是写于四年前沙加生日……这算生贺吗？233~


	2. 迪斯马斯克被撒加约谈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 万圣节阴间段子，迪斯马斯克中心，用了圣域传说梗。

教皇蓝撒：迪斯马斯克，你为什么在巨蟹宫里贴死人脸？

迪斯：这些都是我的战利品，当然要放在最显眼的地方。

蓝撒：为什么都是死人脸？这些脸到了半夜还会哀嚎，不止一人投诉过扰民了。个人喜好怎样都好，但是破坏公众环境就不可取了。

迪斯：我名字就叫死亡面具，收集的战利品当然该和名字对上。

蓝撒：（幸亏令尊令堂没给你取更奇葩部位的名字）

迪斯：至于声音，这些脸都是亡灵所化，半夜阴气一重自然而然就醒了。我只知道怎么让它们叫得更响，怎么安静还真没研究过。既然是教皇的命令，那我今晚调试调试。

蓝撒：（不好的预感）

  
是夜，全圣域都在午夜时分听到来自巨蟹宫的阴间Diva Dance，高保真音效，身临其境。   


翌日。

蓝撒：（头疼）迪斯马斯克，昨晚是怎么回事？

迪斯：（略心虚）我在调试。我思考了一番，要想让亡灵安静，首先要让它们学会听指挥。亡灵能听懂的指令不多，用音乐作为沟通渠道再合适不过。

蓝撒：（黑线）然后你就教他们高声唱海豚音？

迪斯：这是个意外。我只想试试看它们对指令的理解能力，意外地发现亡灵居然极具音乐天赋，我点什么歌，教个半小时，立刻就能唱出来。所以我尝试了Diva Dance，没想到居然唱成了，而且因为过于兴奋，没能控制好音量。

蓝撒：……

蓝撒：既然连海豚音都能唱，那让它们安静应该也不难做到了吧？

迪斯：这有点困难。经过昨晚之后，那些亡灵似乎喜欢上唱歌了。我得再教它们些新的，不然它们会自行唱一些杂乱无章的跑调旋律。

蓝撒：……迪斯马斯克，你还记得我叫你来是做什么吗？

迪斯：优美的音乐能算噪音污染吗？

蓝撒：在音量不受控制的时候，是。

迪斯：哦对了音量！音量！我得再去调试调试。（拍手）对了，还得分个声部，重新排列。和声组可以放在……（嘀嘀咕咕渐渐远去）

蓝撒：？？？

蓝撒：迪斯马斯克你回来——

三个月后。

新入圣域的杂兵甲：老哥，巨蟹宫门口为什么排了这么多人？

杂兵乙：因为今天的午夜剧场是La Bohème, 全员A卡出演！票数有限，买晚了只能站外围听个响，感受不到巨蟹宫绝妙的立体环绕音。

杂兵丙：要知道，迪斯马斯克大人排练意大利的歌剧最认真了，听说第二幕场景做得特别华丽。谁会不爱穆塞塔！

杂兵丁：咪咪才是最可爱哒！

杂兵戊：有空吵架还不赶紧抢票去！

杂兵众：走了走了！

  
END


End file.
